The Clinical Core will provide support for the two clinical projects, Project 1 (Matthay) and Project 2 (Wiener-Kronish). Essentially, this core will be a clinical coordinating center staffed to support the clinical studies. This clinical core will provide the organization, personnel and supplies for the screening and enrollment of eligible patients in the adult and pediatric intensive care units at Moffitt-Long Hospital and San Francisco General Hospital. The clinical core will also provide the support for acquisition and entry of patient data and patient specimens, data analysis, and monitoring of all aspects of the clinical studies so as to conform with Good Clinical Practice and NIHLBI, FDA, and UCSF IRB guidelines. This core will also provide statistical analysis of the data and the support to modify database collection as needed.